In many devices, including I/C chips, it is well known that excess or over heating may occur from uneven power distribution, possibly resulting in damage to the device. While heating of a device may be monitored by one or more thermocouples, this is slow in response, and does not always measure the heat at local “hot spots”. Thus, it is desirable to substantially continuously determine the heat at a device to provide means to prevent over heating and, thus, minimize damage to the device.